


Starlit Fate

by Macdadivali



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Gyrus is Queen Ameila's son, Mild Language, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Room of Swords is over, RoyalRose, Step-mom Tori, everybody go home, just a queen and her knight raising their astrobutt son, mentions of past Gyrus/Kodya, nothing that the comic hasn't said, show's over, spoilers for S2 of RoS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdadivali/pseuds/Macdadivali
Summary: The events of the Room of Swords have come to a close and everyone has been returned to the time period they originated...except Tori brings someone back with her. Someone who bears a strong resemblance to a certain ailing queen of hers…Although, as time passes and Gyrus grows older, bits of the Gyrus she knew in the Room of Swords start to shine through more and more, and Tori is left to wonder if this is the time where he truly belongs.(alternate title: You can take an astrobutt out of space, but you can't take space out of the astrobutt.)
Relationships: Amelia & Gyrus Axelei, Amelia/Tori Grieve, Tori Grieve & Gyrus Axelei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Starlit Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I impulsively wrote this in bits over the span of like two months at 4am (and it shows). This was meant to be a one-shot but for formatting and pacing it fit better being split into chapters.

Once Tori spotted a familiar castle in the distance, her heart pounded in anticipation. After so long, she was finally going to get to see Amelia again. What only transpired to be a few months in her home, was much,  _ much _ longer for her, and that's only including the parts she even remembers _. _ From what she was told, she and everyone else had gone through numerous iterations of the events that transpired in the Room of Swords, except they lost in all of them except the last. Even after a few days of traveling back to the castle, the fact everything was finally over seemed so surreal. She kept expecting to look up at the sky and see a black sun with a timer ticking down or wake up to the foreign design of the ship or the Room of Swords' sleeping quarters. The fact that everything was over and she was back would probably take ages to sink in, but she was glad nonetheless.

A sharp cry broke her out of her reverie as the sleeping bundle she held protectively in her arms awoke. "Shhhh shhhh, there there," she cooed, trying to placate the fussy babe. "We're almost there, Gyrus." After rocking and whispering soothing words, the green-haired babe fell back asleep. Tori sighed in relief once she was sure she wouldn't wake the babe.  _ Of all the changes coming back, seeing you so small and vulnerable is the biggest,  _ she thought, looking at the babe and the almost star-shaped tuft of hair that was more pronounced; as he'd apparently grown a few months from however the time they were displaced in the Room of Swords worked in relation to their original time. She sighed, the Gyrus she had grown to know and care about would probably have an answer to her quandary, not that she'd likely understand it. 

With a soft smile, she recalled fondly how he would get excited when an answer to some sort of problem he had suddenly came to him, how his mind would almost be going to fast for him to formulate an answer any of them (aside from maybe Maria or Kodya who seemed to speak "Gyrus") would understand as he frantically worked on whatever project it was he had been stumped on. Or the times he'd be strategizing their next move and he'd spend the time either pacing back and forth or meditating and consulting his "Black Box", as he called it, for answers. Or the way he could handle his own in a fight with his unique abilities and his uncanny skill with a sword. Looking at the babe in her arms, she wondered if he'd grow up to be the same, if he'd have the same burning desire to build contraptions beyond anything anyone could ever dream of. Or if he would be more interested in strategizing armies or political matters. Maybe he'd be like her and prefer to take matters head on with a sword in his hand.  _ I guess only time will tell _ , she mused.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, she had apparently covered much more ground than she realized and was almost at the castle. She entered the main gate to the town bordering the castle walls and maneuvered through the crowd of people going about their day, the whole time keeping a secure hold on the babe in her arms and covering his hair from view. The green hair would be a dead giveaway that the babe was the queen's missing child, and the last thing Tori needed was for someone to call the regular, incompitent town guards and have them accuse her of kidnapping the babe and then be thrown in prison. She's been accused of kidnapping royalty enough for one lifetime, thank you very much.

As she finally approached the castle, she was stopped by the guards at the gate. "Halt! No one is permitted within the castle at this time. Please leave the premise or you will be removed."

Tori rolled her eyes, really, they  _ still _ don't recognize who she is? "It is I, Tori Grieve, Champion of the Queen. Her majesty sent me on a quest and I have returned," she announced strongly.

Once hearing her title, the guards seemed to finally recognize her. "My sincerest apologies! Open the gate, the Queen's Champion has returned!" the guard turned and yelled to the others on the other side of the gate. As the gate started to open, the guard turned back towards her. "Ye best make haste, the queen's condition has taken a grave turn these past weeks."

Tori gave a firm nod before briskly striding to the castle, and tried to hide her panic.  _ Am I too late? _ she fretted.  _ Will this all have been for naught? _ As soon as that last thought entered her mind she shook her head.  _ Nay, I still managed to accomplish one important thing, _ she determined, looking at the babe she held, who was now awake and taking in everything with curious, wide, lavender eyes.

Being so familiar with the route to the queen's chambers, Tori didn't have to spare a thought as her feet took her up sets of stairs, down hall ways, and around several bends. As she trekked, she frantically went over in her head what exactly she would say when she saw Amelia. Obviously she couldn't reveal the truth of what happened or risk being labeled as mad. She couldn't flat out lie either, Amelia knows her too well and would know right away she wasn't telling the truth.  _ I guess I'll just have to give half truths _ , she thought with a frown as she turned down the hall where the queen's bed chambers were. Stationed outside the room were two palace guards who looked to only be half paying attention to their surroundings. It was only when one of them spotted Tori approaching that they elbowed the other to alert them and straightened up. Normally, Tori would give the guards showing inattentiveness like that when being assigned to watch the queen quite an earful; however, she currently had more important matters to focus her attention on. "L-lady Tori...we didn't know-" one of them started before she cut them off with a glare. 

"Open the door, I have news for the queen," Tori ordered firmly. With frantic nods, the guards permitted her entrance into the room. She could just barely hear dual sighs of relief once she crossed the threshold and the door closed behind her. 

Once she entered, her heart rate sped up as she caught sight of long, green hair splayed over plush pillows. After so long, she was finally about to be reunited with her love. Taking a deep breath, Tori tried to keep her footfalls as soft as one could clad in metal armor as she approached the bed. Tori's breath was taken away as she glimpsed the beautiful, sleeping woman before her. While her skin was paler than she last saw and her face thinner, Amelia still looked every bit the radiant queen Tori fell in love with. She looked so peaceful, Tori almost didn't want to wake her, she might not have had the babe she held not started fussing again. Placing a hand on the sleeping queen's shoulder, Tori gently shook her awake. "Amelia...darling, someone is here to see you."

In response, long lashes slowly fluttered open to reveal a set of deep blue eyes Tori had missed so dearly. The tiredness with waking quickly faded when those eyes took in who stood before her. "Victoria! You have returned...at long last!" Amelia exclaimed and tried to sit up, but was too weak and would have fallen back on the bed had Tori not spared an arm and caught her. "I did not know if I would see ye again before the end…" Tori's heart lurched at the mere thought of Amelia's words.

"Everything will be alright now…" Tori assured softly, moving her hand to brush a stray lock of green hair behind Amelia's ear. She then turned her attention to the bundle she had cradled in her other arm. "I've found him."

A brief look of confusion crossed Amelia's face before she finally noticed the bundle Tori had with her. She gasped softly before reaching and adjusting the part of the blanket that had obscured the bundle. Once she moved the cloth out of the way, she was met with curious, lavender eyes and green hair. "Could it truly be…?" Amelia whispered in shock, almost hesitant to speak louder and disrupt what felt like a dream. Tori simply nodded with a warm smile and gently placed the bundle in her arms. Now that her son was finally in her arms for the first time after so long, Amelia couldn't stop, nor did she try, the tears of joy that escaped her as she hugged her son close. "It's him, it's really him…"

Tori's heart warmed at the scene. "Aye, it is," she assured softly.

"My baby, my beautiful baby boy…" Amelia whispered lovingly to the babe in her arms before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I had nearly given up hope of seeing you again."

Tori placed an arm around Amelia and sat on the edge of the bed. "I swore to you I'd stop at nothing until I brought Gyrus home to you. I had no intention of breaking that promise," she affirmed softly.

"...Gyrus?" Amelia repeated, confused. 

Tori froze.  _ Shit, I forgot he was stolen before even being named! _ She internally panicked. Realizing that Amelia was no doubt expecting some sort of explanation to the name she called her unnamed son, Tori quickly tried to formulate a story. "Ah, I had help getting the babe back from the sorcerer. One of the men was named Gyrus, and it is because of him that I was able to return to you with your son."

Amelia's gaze softened. "I would very much like to meet these people and give them my thanks. Especially the one named Gyrus."

Tori swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm afraid that won't be possible," she answered mournfully. "The Gyrus who aided me is no more…" And it was true. Although she recovered the green-haired, lavender eyed babe, he wasn't the same intelligent, young man who she spent god knows how long with in the Room of Swords. 

"Oh…" Amelia picked up on her melancholy tone and fell silent before an idea dawned on her. "Then in honor of the man who aided in the return of my son, I shall name him...Gyrus," she declared and turned towards Tori. "What do you think, dear?"

With watery eyes and a tender smile, Tori ran a gentle hand through the babe's green hair. "I think it's perfect," she whispered. “Welcome home, Gyrus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> when you have to vaguely bs the end of RoS for fanfiction moment
> 
> leave comments and stuff


End file.
